Unexpected but Not unwelcomed
by ShinigamiRose
Summary: The origin of 'Better Late than Never' How Squalo and Hibari came to be what they are now to each other . Please review! Taken TYL arc, after Tsunayoshi is killed.


The answer of the origin of how Squalo and Hibari came to even be together during the

**'Better Late than Never**'

Fan fiction.

(The plot, and dialog are all from an rp that started it all)

Rating:** M** (For Squalo's very foul mouth, violence, and smut courtesy of Lussuria's meddling as well as Levi's face being mentioned in here...(jk jk lol))

Pairings: (can it be anymore obvious?) TYL!3918

Please R&R!

* * *

Walking into the Varia base was something Hibari would have never agreed to do during the years before, but this called for desperate measures since the Milifore were starting to make desperate moves towards them, walking around it he frowned, occasionally a corpse on the ground would become an obstacle which he would step frowned a little with how badly the place was falling apart wondering why the hell the Varia didn't seem to give a damn. Then again knowing them they probably could care less if the base was neat or not all they were concerned was gaining an upper hand in this war . Hibari sighed as he looked around for any sign of the others but saw no one. Damn, he would have expected a damned ambush by now for cripes sake.

Unknown to the Cloud Guardian though, Squalo was quietly (for once) patrolling the parameter in search of spies or enemy parties. There had been recent fighting at the Varia base, obviously. Those damn Milifiore bastards were getting bold and starting to send raiding parties to the base. Not that they did any good. Varia Quality was still the standard of excellence in the assassination world. He had been cleaning his sword constantly he had slewn a lot of the (lower ranking and weak)black spells from the other family and was now getting bored. Why couldn't they just send more of a challenge for them ? Did they really think that these pathetic men would be able to take down their own? Feh, idiots all of them were trashy idiots.

Continuing to walk down the twisting corridors of the shambled Varia base Hibari started to hear echoing steps heading to him Hibari withdrew his arms and took out a ring box before steathily then began to work his way forward, since the Milifore had begun to invade the inner workings there was no telling who was coming near him. Even if it was a Varia member, that didn't mean he would let them go alive. He had made it this far, now hearing someone coming his way and so quietly led him to believe it was probably a member of the Varia, although now a days the Milifore had developed tactics to fool anyone into letting their guard down. Hibari would not allow himself to be looped into that group, they were not worthy of it and he would never lower himself to be like them.

Squalo had his sword strapped on and ready as usual. He thought he heard something up ahead, probably just a squirrel, but pulled out his own ring box anyway. God, he hated these things. They took all the fun out of fighting. But in this day and age, anyone without rings and boxes might as well lay down and let themselves die. Moving closer to the said target, he really did want it to be another officer from the Milifore, he was now getting really sick of being bored.

Hibari looked at the shape of the shadow coming up to him, he frowned a little and then sighed, "Come out ..Superbi." he said as he put away his tonfa and glared, no reason to waste it on such a loser like him. Was his thinking, someone who could lose so miserably to the younger Yamamoto was not worth his time at all. He looked at him annoyed and kept his tonfas at his sides.

Squalo froze when Hibari spoke. Then he had heard someone. Tonfa brat by the sound of it. The one that had sent Levi sprawling on the ground ten years ago. "What the fuck are you doing here?" The swordsman put away his box but kept his guard up. Who could really trust anyone these days? He looked at him his eyes narrowed annoyed, why the hell was the cloud brat of the shit faced little fake coming here?

Hibari stepped into the range of view and frowned, "Put your fucking box away stupid." he said as he reached into his jacket and pulled out an envelope, "This is from the other brats." he said as he looked around, "I thought that loudmouth Ryohei was supposed to be here." he said. Looking at him he smirked, "you're much more lady like than when I saw you before." eh said noticing the longer hair. It was true, the silver waterfalls of long hair covered the others face and made him look more feminine, fucking amusing.

Squalo was about to verify Ryohei's location, the boxer brat was spending most of his time with Lussuria, when Hibari decided to comment on his looks. "VOOII! Shut the fuck up! I do not look like a fucking lady!" Squalo was pissed. Those were fighting words as far as the swordsman was concerned. God dammit, what was with all the girl cracks lately? Squalo had already heard them from Xanxus, Belphagore, and to his disgust, was always being complimented by Lussuria on how beautifully shiny it was.

Hibari smiled as he walked past him, a dumb move to show his back to the enemy, yes . But he couldn't help it, the man seemed to be all talk when it came to the feminine jokes, Hibari stopped, "I take it you know about Tsunayoshi." he said as kept his back to him. He didn't really care about the bastard brat but he felt sick when thinking about how the other died.

The swordsman turned as Hibari passed him. Anything Squalo might have done in retaliation, however, was stopped by the question. "Yeah, we heard." He didn't seem too upset by it. All the Varia were still of the opinion that Xanxus should have been Vongola X, even if he didn't have the right blood. So the death of the fake tenth didn't really bother him, in fact it made it better for his boss to claim his rightful place as the true boss of the Vongola.

Hibari turned to him, "Thought you weren't gonna be surprised." he smirked sheepishly before then pulling out his phone to call in that he had gotten the envelope to them. After he then sighed leaning against the wall, he wasn't going to just leave after the flight to Italy, it would be a waste. "That baby that accompanied you, ..Mammon. He's dead too right?" he said as he eyed him out of the corner of his narrow eyes. He wasn't in a good mood, he wanted to be back in Japan where he was more comfortable.

Now that was a sore spot. Mammon might have been an irritating, greedy, selfish little bastard, but he was still one of the Varia. And whether they knew it or not, the Varia officers were all very close. Seeing one fall, especially to some dirty trick like what the Milifiore had used, hadn't been easy. "He gave a good fight," was all Squalo said, expression carefully wasn't going to show that even though he seemed to loath all the members, he still was part of their family and they were something he swore to protect, if he let Hibari see that he would have to kill him so people didn't think he was going soft after ten years.

Hibari frowned and looked at him, "Lal Mirch told us..he committed suicide though." he said as he glanced at him, even a twitch of the eye meant there was some kind of emotion in Squalo. "Tch, I'm surprised you haven't killed me for badmouthing you yet." he smirked weakly, not wanting to boil bad blood again, he was feeling loose and somewhat lazy. He had finally gotten away from that insufferable failed arcobaleno woman and the inventor Gianini. He felt like he was getting a little uneasy.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Squalo shouted. He was really getting close to killing the goddamn brat. Ten years had not been enough for the swordsman to get his temper completely under control, and Hibari was really pressing the wrong buttons. It was only a matter of time before he would end up snapping.

Hibari looked at him, "Ah. I see." he said as he chuckled, "You haven't changed have you?" he then stood closer to him, "You're just the same loudmouthed blow off that faced Yamamoto before." he said as he looked at him, "I'm surprised that you can even talk right after what he did to your face." he smiled as he took his tonfas back out and chuckled more.

Yep, that did it. The swordsman's lips curled into a snarl. All thoughts of the potential consequences were thrown out the window as Squalo attacked. He was going to cut the fucking brat's fucking tongue right out of his fucking mouth. He looked at him as he walked towards him before then stopping inches away from him. The rage in his eyes was obvious but he wanted the brat to see how pissed he was before he died.

Hibari moved closer and frowned, "You're contemplating every way to kill me now." he smirked his own way and then walked away, "Don't bother I'm leaving, you're a waste of my time Shark.' he said in perfect Italian, despite him skipping classes, he was very intelligent when it came to other nationalities and cultures. He chuckled and then began to walk out of the maze that made up the Varia base.

Squalo whipped his sword through the air, firing the gunpowder stored in the blade at Hibari. "Just who the fuck do you think you are, brat?" The swordsman fucking hated this guy's attitude. No one fucking dismissed the shark so casually goddammit, he would fucking teach this brat manners to his elders and hell who cared if the tonfa brat was killed in Italy? No one would care to even think about him! He was a smart mouthed little ass.

Hibari dodged it but still got his arm caught , burning in his sleeve he frowned and then took out another ring box, " You really are a bastard. "he said as he then stood up quickly and undid his jacket, ruined as it was already. He tossed it aside and smiled as he watched him carefully and then groped for his other weaponry.

"Vooii! Like you can really fucking talk, asshole." Squalo sent another round of gunpowder projectiles flying at Hibari. "Arrogant fucking brat." He smirked and then laughed as he imagined him dead.

Hibari dodged most of them but then hit his back hard against the wall, damn the man was right he had grown stronger and he had let his guard down. He frowned a little and groaned. He felt his shoulder crack and then clutched it a little frowning, it was not broken but chipped probably.

The edge of Squalo's sword found itself pressed against Hibari's throat, pretty effectively keeping him against the wall. "This is the tenth Cloud Guardian? I'm disappointed." Squalo thought Hibari would have a little more fight in him judging from some of the things the swordsman had heard about the brat.

Hibari glared as he felt a trickle of blood drip from the top of his scalp down, "Shut up ..I'm just off my game." he said reluctantly, actually it had been that way since the Vongola Boss had died, He frowned more and found it hard to move with a bloody damned sword against his throat. Hibari felt his stomach lurch violently as he watched the blade press against him.

"That sort of shit is why you brats should never have become a part of our world," Squalo snarled "If I was Milifiore you would be dead by now." Hell, the only reason he wasn't dead now was because Squalo had no interest in killing those he could easily take down. Honestly, what had the 9th been thinking when he decided that a bunch of brats would make good Vongola leaders? It was a waste of a fucking ring, and a fucking family as he thought of it.

Hibari glared and grabbed the edge of the blade not caring as the sharpened steel dug into his hand more and more, he didn't care at all. "Don't underestimate me. I'm just not myself right now.." he snapped as he glared more his eyes narrowing more the blue shining unhappily, he clenched the blade more and cause more blood to drip down his arm and onto his white shirt. This bastard just was as arrogant as ever and he already despised him before this, now he just wanted him fucking dead..or for someone to sew his mouth shut.

Squalo grinned, an insane expression that was more a baring of his teeth than an actual grin. He stepped a little closer, angling his arm back so he didn't skewer the brat. "Whether you are yourself or not doesn't matter, brat. The Milifiore won't go easy on you because you're still crying about that 10th moron." He smirked knowing he would hit a nerve sending Hibari to attack him again and then he would have a reason to cut him down right then and there .

Hibari snapped, that was it he wasn't going to even start with that, he reached forward and grabbed the man's hair tugging him closer, "I AM NOT CRYING OVER THAT BRAT." he said his teeth bared as well, "He's nothing to me." he said as he pulled painfully, the only thing he could do since he could not reach much more. Hibari felt his blood draining more and glared as he watched him angrily his blood boiling.

Squalo snarled when his hair was pulled. It hurt, but not enough for him to just give up. Between Bel and Xanxus, Squalo's hair had been pulled so many times that he was more or less used to it. "Oh really? I'd say it was otherwise judging by the way you're acting." He snapped as he pushed the blade into the other's hand again making him bleed all over the pristine metal.

Hibari felt the blood draining more out of him and the scenery around him growing blurry, he had lost more blood from the fight before entering, four Milifore black spells had attacked him, which also led him up to being the way he was now. "Shut the fuck up." he said before then blacking out. He felt his body go limp and his eyes became to heavy to open again the world around him seemed to be spinning and his breathing became more shallow.

"Shit." Squalo withdrew his sword before the stupid brat could slice his neck open on it and caught the Cloud brat before he could hit the ground. Well this was fucking great. Now what was Squalo supposed to do? He could leave the brat there to maybe get attacked and killed... but the brass wouldn't like that very much. So Squalo tossed the brat over his shoulder and took him inside. Hopefully there wouldn't be anyone else to make fun of him for saving the ungrateful brat's ass, then again if anyone did take a crack at him he'd just chop them up .

Hibari felt his body being lifted up and carried and he briefly wondered how the hell he had lost to someone he knew he could take, he had been too fucking reckless and now this happened. Dammit if he lived through this he would fucking make the other wish he never messed with him.

* * *

To be continued of course! I hope you liked it.

Please Review this story, and the credit also goes to my Sharky dear.


End file.
